


Just Another Day at Torchwood

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Pairings, dub con, shag or die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack, Ianto, and Toshiko are hit with alien sex spray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at Torchwood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cwitch for their donation to Queensland's Flood Appeal. The prompt was Jack/Ianto, toppy!Ianto, series 2 adventure with a supernatural twist. Not sure I got the supernatural twist, but there is more toppy!Ianto than you can poke Jack's... well, you get the drift.

'It's coming your way, Tosh!'

Toshiko Sato swore softly under her breath and reached around to the small of her back where she'd tucked her gun into the waistband of her skirt. She stood quickly, pocketing the scanner she'd been using to measure the rift radiation levels at the crash site, and made her way around the cylindrical-shaped space ship.

She could hear footsteps pounding against the ground and winced as Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper's shouts came in stereo through her comm unit. Adrenaline pumped through her body, making her senses sharpen and muscles tense in readiness. Her hand tightened around the grip of the gun, finger poised over the trigger as the escaped being leaped nimbly over the wreckage of its ship and landed just an arm's length away.

They stared unblinkingly at each other for a moment - close enough to touch - then the alien raised his arm and sprayed Toshiko with a light mist. Toshiko gasped as the substance surrounded her then felt a thrill of alarm as a sudden warmth blossomed in her chest, between her legs. Her breath came faster and she was struck with the sudden desire to stroke the alien's long-fingered hands. She reached out then caught herself, her skin warming in confusion and embarrassment, then Gwen and Owen careened around the front of the ship and her oddly-timed arousal was pushed aside as the chase resumed.

Ianto Jones looked warily around the cabin as Captain Jack Harkness enthusiastically examined the controls. 'Haven't seen one like this before,' Jack said cheerfully, poking at a flashing button. A whirring noise frightened Ianto into action, his palm slamming down on the button. He and Jack listened as the noise faded as quickly as it had begun then he sighed in relief, glaring balefully at Jack.

'I think it's best you don't touch anything, sir,' he said, hearing a tight, anxious edge to his cool tone. 'I quite like keeping my feet on the ground.'

'Oh, come on, Ianto,' Jack said with a sweet smile that Ianto knew Jack knew he couldn't resist. Bastard. 'I could take you to the stars. You would love Amora III or Midnight...'

'There's plenty I've yet to see on Earth,' Ianto said dryly, slapping Jack's wandering hands away from both his arse and the control panel before pulling out his phone. 'Are we done in here? I have to make arrangements to transport this... ship to the Hub.'

'Cover story?'

'Prop for a sci-fi film,' Ianto murmured absently, scrolling through his list of contacts. 'Best to stick as close to the truth as possible, I've found.'

'Mmm,' came the reply, Jack staring down at the controls for a long moment before shaking off his contemplation and leaping to his feet. 'Right, I'm going to check out the rest of the cabin one last time while you organise a tow.'

Ianto nodded and shooed him away with a flapping hand as he spoke in low tones into the phone. Jack listened for a moment as Ianto greeted someone in Welsh, smiling wistfully before making his way to the rear of the ship to what he believed to be the sleeping compartments. There was an irritating little niggle of familiarity in the back of his mind. He should know this species - the blue skin, the third eye, the humanoid appearance; all his bells were ringing, but the details escaped him.

There were no obvious weapons on board, but it was a rare species that travelled entirely unarmed and Jack did know that this creature was not one of them. He looked around the spartan sleeping compartment, grinning as he poked at what looked suspiciously like a double-headed vibrator in the drawer beneath the bunk.

'I could have some fun with this guy,' he muttered to himself, considering claiming the possible sex toy as an object of interest and asking Ianto to join him in some product research later this evening. His eyes lost focus as he imagined the possibilities, but when Ianto called his name, his voice high and strained, Jack's attention snapped back to the here and now.

He slammed the drawer shut and pulled out his Webley as he rushed from the compartment. His heart pounded against his ribs. He'd left Ianto alone. What if...?

Ianto was slumped against the wall of the cabin, face red and sweaty, hand pulling urgently at his tie as he panted, breathing loud and ragged in the silence of the ship.

'Ianto!' Jack quickly scanned the room for threats as he headed for the struggling man. There was an open panel opposite Ianto that Jack was sure had been closed when he left. He noted with some alarm the mauve canister within the cavity but before he could question Ianto, the other man was grabbing at him, pulling him in hard and crashing their lips together so forcefully Jack tasted blood.

'Mmf!'

Ianto's teeth clacked against his and Jack felt the moist heat of Ianto's tongue as it pressed insistently between his lips. Normally, Jack would have no problem with Ianto being so... dominant, but the hidden gas dispersal canister coloured the universal shade of danger and Ianto's unusual urgency whilst on a job made Jack pull back from the - god, really hot - kiss and take Ianto's face in his hands.

'What happened?' he demanded.

Ianto moaned and darted forward, trying to get at Jack's lips again. 'Got me,' he whimpered when Jack evaded his kiss. 'In the face... spray... Christ, Jack, I need to fuck you.'

Desire juddered through Jack and his grip on Ianto's face slackened. Ianto took advantage of the lapse in concentration, surging forward and snogging the hell out of Jack. Jack gave him a feeble shove, his resolve weakening; Ianto really was extraordinarily talented with his tongue for a twenty-first century man.

He gave in, groaning into the kiss. He slid his hands into Ianto's hair and kissed back enthusiastically until Ianto's hands fell purposefully to his belt and Jack's sense of self-preservation kicked in. 'I've got to work out what... oh, Ianto, that feels so... No, I've got to check the canister... You'll hate me tomorrow if I don't try...'

Jack reluctantly tore himself away from Ianto's rubbing and stroking hands and staggered across to the open panel. Ianto plastered himself over Jack's back, rutting against his arse as his hands worked open the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack took a deep, calming breath, forcing his mind away from the hard-as-steel cock rolling against his arse, and eyed the writing on the canister. Alarmed, he realised that, although he couldn't read the script, he recognised some of the universal warning symbols and the mauve colouring wasn't just a quirky coincidence.

'Oh, shit,' he swore before he heard a hissing noise and felt the fine spray hit him right in the face.

Tosh squirmed in her seat as Owen drove the SUV back to the Hub, the unconscious alien behind her in the storage compartment. She twisted to look back at the tangle of light-blue limbs. What had it sprayed her with earlier? Should she tell the others? There didn't seem to be any ill effects other than a strong urge to straddle Gwen and lick the gap between her teeth.

'Earth to Tosh!'

Her head snapped to the front and met Owen's annoyed gaze in the rear view mirror. 'Sorry?'

'Have you found anything on the mainframe about the Giant Smurf back there?' he asked, jerking his head towards the back of the vehicle. 'What's with you today?'

'Nothing,' she said hurriedly, crossing her legs as his brisk tone sent a shiver of lust through her. 'I'm checking now. Perhaps Jack might know?'

Gwen smiled at her, flashing that gap and making Tosh bite back a whimper. 'If you keep looking, I'll contact him,' she offered, reaching back to touch the back of Toshiko's hand. 'He and Ianto should be right behind us in Ianto's car anyway. Ianto said they were just about done when we spoke with him.'

Before she could stop herself, Tosh clutched at Gwen's hand, fingers stroking over the delicate skin of Gwen's inner wrist. 'Er, Tosh?' Gwen said uncertainly, trying to extract herself. 'Are you alright, sweetheart?'

Toshiko let Gwen's hand go and pressed her thighs together, attempting to get some much needed friction against her throbbing clit. 'No,' she whispered, closing her eyes as heat swamped her. 'No, I don't think I am.'

Jack closed his eyes as the spray dispersed, already trying to calculate the dose he and Ianto received and how long it would take to wear off. He wondered if they'd have time to get back to the Hub, but from the grunts and groans of Ianto getting off against his leg and his own arousal already making his skin feel too tight, he guessed they'd have to ride the worst of this out right here.

Ride. Images flashed through Jack's mind of Ianto buried balls deep inside him as he rode him hard and dirty, his own cock like stone in his hands. He moaned and turned into Ianto's embrace, letting the other man attack his throat with his lips and teeth while he tapped his comm. 'Owen?'

Ianto raised his head and growled - seriously, growled - at him. 'I'm Ianto,' he snapped. 'Keep your fantasies to yourself.'

Jack flicked Ianto's comm device as an explanation and shook his head in admonishment. 'Owen, where are you?' he asked, hearing dead silence in his ear.

'They left,' Ianto huffed out, fingering a nipple while his teeth worried the skin over Jack's collarbone. 'Pinged me earlier... God, I feel like I'm burning up!'

Worry twisted Jack's stomach before it was swamped by a fresh surge of arousal then he was distracted from the ministrations of Ianto's nimble fingers by a scratching noise in his ear. He frowned then winced as a squeal of feedback pierced his skull before he heard Gwen screech, 'Jack, something's wrong!'

'Yeah, I know,' he said, catching a moan in his throat as Ianto's hand slid inside his trousers. 'Ianto and I have a bit of a problem...'

'You've got a problem?' cried Gwen, panic edging her voice. 'Jack, Tosh... Tosh is - er - '

'Oh, hell,' Jack swore then a groan escaped as Ianto slithered down Jack's body to nuzzle the significant bulge in his pants.

'Jack? What are you...?'

'Listen, Gwen,' he said quickly, fingers carding through Ianto's hair as the other man's fingers made short work of his belt and braces. 'Tosh obviously got hit with the same stimulant Ianto and I inhaled.'

There was silence then Gwen choked out, 'So, you and Ianto are...? Right now?'

'I've got a minute or so before I'm not going to be able to fight it,' he told her, hips canting as Ianto tugged down his trousers and underwear as one. 'Listen...'

'I'll come out and get you both,' she said urgently. 'Lock you in the cells until Owen can find a cure.'

'There is nothing Owen can do to help us,' Jack breathed, closing his eyes as the wet heat of Ianto's mouth engulfed his cock. 'Tosh must have g... gotten the diluted stuff if she's held out this long, but we got the full strength version. We have to work it off or it'll kill us.' His fingers tightened around Ianto's hair as the other man's tongue swirled around the head of his cock. 'Christ!'

'What?'

'Nothing. It... oh, fuck... It increases the blood pressure and heart r...rate and ...' He exhaled sharply as Ianto's fingers probed behind his balls then continued shakily. 'And it will kill us if we try to resist - heart attack, stroke. Just... we're fine...'

Ianto mumbled an agreement around his mouthful of Jack's cock and Jack reached for his pocket, tossing a sachet of lube to the other man. 'Not the first time I've done this, Gwen. Just get Owen to... to do some blood work on T... Tosh and - ohhh -' Ianto pushed a slick finger inside him. ' - um - help her.'

'Jack, she's... God, she's trying to jump Owen...'

'Might be the easiest solution to let them get on with it,' Jack mumbled, feeling his balls draw up. Ianto feverishly licked the head of his cock, three of his fingers buried in Jack's arse. Jack yanked on Ianto's hair, pulling him off his dick, and mouthed, 'Fuck me.' Ianto stood and spun Jack around, pushing him against the wall before kicking his legs apart.

'Gotta go, Gwen,' Jack gasped out, thrusting his hips back and whimpering softly as Ianto slapped his arse. He was vaguely aware of Gwen still talking in his ear, but all ability to respond was lost as Ianto positioned his cock at Jack's entrance and pushed, sliding home in one long, smooth stroke.

'That true?' Ianto grunted as he withdrew then slammed back inside Jack's arse.

Jack braced himself and pushed back, relishing the burning stretch, the fullness, as Ianto moved. 'The bit where we're dead if we don't fuck?'

'Yep.'

Ianto twisted his hips, brushing against Jack's prostate. 'Yeah.' The word was exhaled sharply as Jack's whole body shuddered. He dropped a hand to his cock and stroked roughly. 'Yeah.'

'How long?' Ianto asked haltingly, breathing heavily against the back of Jack's neck as his thrusts became erratic. 'I'm - god - I'm close.'

'Me too,' Jack whispered, squeezing his shaft firmly as he bore down on Ianto's cock. 'God, coming!'

He felt his arse clamp down around Ianto's cock as his orgasm crashed into him, come fountaining from him in powerful jets as his climax seemed to just go on and on and on until he was wrung out, trembling and shaking as Ianto pounded out the last seconds of his own release.

They slumped against each other, Ianto's softening cock sliding slowly out of Jack as they stood there, swaying slightly. 'We copped a full, undiluted dose,' Jack whispered, rocking his hips against Ianto's groin. 'It'll be a while before it dissipates enough for us to control ourselves.' He reached back, finding Ianto's hand and twining their fingers. 'We'll be fine. A bit sore and sorry tomorrow, but just fine.'

He could feel Ianto hardening already against the curve of his arse and his own cock twitched in response. 'There's a bed back there,' he murmured, turning to press a chaste kiss to Ianto's mouth. 'Let's get comfortable.'

He led Ianto by their joined hands and laid him out on the bed. 'Delicious,' he said with a smirk, rearing back to avoid Ianto's playful slap. He straddled Ianto's legs, skimming his hands along the silky pale skin of his inner thighs. 'So very...' he ducked his head to bite red marks into that perfect, unmarked flesh, 'delicious.'

Ianto sighed, spreading his legs wantonly, then asked suddenly, 'Hey, what was Gwen saying about Tosh?'

Toshiko winced as Owen slid the needle out of her arm, her foot climbing seductively up the inside of his leg of its own volition. Owen started then grabbed her ankle and pushed it away.

'Tosh, love,' he said firmly. 'You are a hot bird for such a brain box, but I've learned my lesson about shagging whilst my partner under the influence of alien sex potions.'

She flushed, unable to look him in the face. 'What did Jack say?' she asked, slipping her hands under her backside to stop herself reaching for him. 'Does he know how to fix this?'

Owen snorted as he turned to settle the vial of Toshiko's blood in the centrifuge. 'From the pissy look on Gwen's face, I'm thinking he was too busy screwing Ianto to make much sense.'

She made a desperate little noise and he looked over his shoulder, his face sympathetic. 'He said you probably got a diluted version of it if you held out as long as you did before trying to jump Gwen. I'm to take some blood and just keep an eye on you. No hands, though.'

He smiled at his own weak joke, but Toshiko closed her eyes and bit her lip to stifle a cry of despair. Heat was bubbling inside her and she needed release or she thought she might just explode. Gwen's voice wafted down to the medical bay along with her flowery perfume and Toshiko desperately tried not to picture herself burying her face in Gwen's sweetly scented cleavage. Owen yelled back a response and all Toshiko could think about was riding Owen's hard cock on the autopsy table. She shifted on the table, rocking her bottom against the cool metal as she tried to get some relief.

Owen cleared his throat then there was a light touch to her knee. 'Tosh,' he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. 'I have to watch you for side affects but...' He hesitated and she looked up at him through her fringe, frowning at the pink that coloured his cheeks.

'But?'

'But I can put my earphones on and keep my back turned for a little while if you need to... Bollocks, I can't believe I'm telling you to get yourself off with me in the room and I genuinely have no intention of watching.'

'I... I couldn't...'

'Tosh...'

'I really couldn't, Owen. I just...' Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head. 'I'm not sure it would even work. I need...'

The heart monitor attached to her chest began to beep and Owen moved swiftly, placing two fingers against the pulse point under her jaw, the other cupping the back of her neck. 'Calm down, love,' he murmured calmly, fingers absently stroking the skin along her hair line. Toshiko let her forehead rest against Owen's shoulder and she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head. She shuddered, the pressure inside her increasing until all she could hear was her blood rushing in her ears.

A tiny sob of need escaped and Owen sighed heavily. 'Alright, I give up,' he said quietly, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. 'Would you prefer me or Gwen?'

The bed was small, but they'd managed to curl up beside each other, pressing close, their skin burning hot and air thick with the scent of come and sweat. Jack moaned as Ianto's tongue curled around the crown of his cock, his hand jacking the shaft as he licked and sucked the head like a ice treat. Jack's nose bumped against Ianto's balls as he slid his lips over the smooth, hard length of Ianto's prick then he sucked noisily, lewdly, as he drew back, knowing what the sound did to Ianto.

In response to the teasing, Ianto's thumb pressed hard against the fat vein on the underside of Jack's shaft then slid up, up, up, slipping into his mouth alongside Jack's cock. Jack's well-used arsehole clenched in anticipation and Ianto didn't let him down, pressing his thumb just inside the stretched entrance then rubbing lightly around the sensitive rim. Jack couldn't help but thrust forward, the head of his cock sliding along Ianto's talented tongue as his equally as talented thumb was eagerly accepted into Jack's arse. An edge of a tooth scraped over the ridge beneath the crown of Jack's cock while, at the same time, Ianto pushed with his thumb, and Jack felt his third orgasm of the day burning its way up and out, spilling down Ianto's throat as he let out a muffled grunt.

Jack pulled off Ianto's cock to get his ragged breathing under control then yelped in surprise when Ianto shifted, tipping him over onto his back. Ianto crawled up between Jack's splayed thighs and lifted his legs over his shoulders. 'Please?' he begged, breathlessly, his cock sliding along Jack's slippery crack. 'Let me?'

Jack nodded and Ianto smiled in relief, making a quick adjustment to his position before thrusting hard. They groaned in concert, Jack crossing his ankles behind Ianto's head as the other man rocked into his come-slicked passage. It didn't take long - just a dozen strokes before Ianto's hips were juddering out the last pulses of his release and he was collapsing, exhausted, over Jack's chest.

Eyes closed, Jack listened to Ianto's breathing as it slowly evened out. He combed his fingers through damp hair that was starting to curl, the tip of his forefinger tracing the shell of Ianto's ear. Ianto buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck and sighed. 'Thought this would be my fantasy,' he murmured. 'Having you all to myself and spending all day just fucking ourselves stupid.'

Jack smiled and trailed his hand along the jut of Ianto's clavicle. 'Not as much fun when it's not your idea,' he agreed then quickly backpedalled. 'Not that the sex today hasn't been amazing - being with you is always fantastic, but...'

'Yeah, I know,' Ianto cut in then he pressed his face into Jack's throat, clinging in a way he'd never done before. 'I can't do this much longer, Jack,' he whispered. 'Tell me it's nearly over.'

Jack kissed Ianto's brow and considered their options. Ianto might not feel so helpless, so uncomfortable if they were in familiar territory. 'We might be able to get back to the Hub,' he suggested, knowing they'd likely have to stop on the way back because already, his skin was reacting to the feel of Ianto's against it, but at least Ianto might feel like they were making progress. 'We should leave now, though, if we're going to try, and I doubt that it's over...'

Ianto was already pushing himself up and off Jack. 'What are we waiting for?' he said, scooping up Jack's shirts and throwing them to him. 'Let's go before we can't.'

Toshiko stared at her shoes, the cardboard cup of coffee warming her hands. Owen had removed the heart monitor now, proclaiming her 'still horny but not lethally so' in a falsely jovial voice, and Gwen, unable to look her directly in the eye, had brought her a coffee.

Damn it, this was going to make working together impossible.

'Stop stressing, Tosh,' Owen said bluntly, reclining back in his desk chair and folding his arms behind his head. 'It had to be done. We're all adults here...'

'Shut up, Owen,' Gwen barked, frowning at him before glancing at Toshiko, colour high on her cheekbones. 'You okay, Tosh?'

'I'm fine,' Toshiko said, trying not to snap. Gwen's concern was grating, but at least she wasn't casting speculative looks her way like Owen. 'I just hope Jack and Ianto are alright. They got a more potent dose of the spray than I did and they've been gone a while now.'

'I just wish Harkness and his fuck toy would get back here sharpish. I'm bloody craving a cigarette.'

Toshiko and Gwen glared at him and Owen grinned. 'Sorry, ladies,' he said, making a zipping motion near his mouth. 'Not another word about it, as per our agreement to never, ever, discuss this incident again.'

Gwen rolled her eyes and Toshiko groaned, covering her face with her hands.

She was never going to live this down.

Jack let his head roll back onto Ianto's shoulder, exhaustion making his muscles weak and limbs heavy. Ianto made a strangled noise, turning his face into Jack's neck as he came. Jack could feel the other man shaking, his muscles quivering from exertion as his body continued to push him past endurance. 'Jack,' he rasped, breath hot on Jack's sweat-damp skin. 'I'm sorry. I'm sorry...'

'Shh,' Jack said, raising a hand to card through Ianto's hair. 'It's alright. It's okay. Not long now.'

'I hurt you that time when I...'

'No, you didn't,' Jack assured him, turning to kiss the first patch of available flesh his lips touched. 'Honestly, Ianto, I'm alright.' He kissed him again. 'Are you okay?'

'My dick is so fucking sore...'

Jack couldn't help his huff of amusement then jumped when Ianto pinched his stomach. 'Don't be a bastard,' Ianto muttered, fingers swirling through the sticky mess on Jack's stomach. 'My dick doesn't heal as fast as yours does.'

'You're younger than am I, though.'

'Your dick has had more experience than mine,' Ianto said cattily, and Jack chuckled. He wriggled his hips to get Ianto to move away then fell down onto the car seat with a carefully hidden wince.

'We should try again,' he said tiredly. 'See how far we get this time.'

Ianto groaned, looking pitiful with his drawn face, stained clothing, and soft, reddened cock hanging obscenely out of his gaping fly. Jack wiped his own stomach with the button up shirt he'd discarded after Ianto ripped it in the first leg of their trip back to the Hub, running it between his legs and forcing himself not to grimace at the feel of the fabric against his sore arse.

Better me than Ianto. Jack knew Ianto hated this. Oh, the thrill was wearing off for him as well, but Ianto didn't take loss of control well and Jack could see that this situation was taking its toll.

'Come on,' he said, trying to find his discarded trousers. 'I think it's beginning to wear off now.'

'Five times is the charm,' Ianto mumbled just before he fell asleep with his cheek against the window.

Toshiko looked up from the computer screen as the cog door rolled back, biting her lip as a weary Jack and sleepy-eyed Ianto walked slowly through. Toshiko noted their stiff gait, the deep lines of exhaustion around their eyes, but couldn't stifle the lust that seared through her when she caught a whiff of their combined musk. She fought back the sudden desire to immediately seize Jack or Ianto (or Jack and Ianto) and climb onto their cock for a fast and hard shag and focused on the data on her screen once again. It was bad enough she'd already gotten off with one of her team mates today. She didn't need more reason not to look the people who frequently held her life in their hands in the eye.

Gwen leaped to her feet when she saw them, taking a few steps towards the men before Owen grabbed her arm. 'Leave it,' he said quietly, running a professional eye over the two and determining that Gwen's bulldog approach was likely to end in one of the men shooting her. 'They're not up to it tonight.'

Gwen looked like she might argue for a moment then, as if sensing danger, acquiesced. They watched as the two men gingerly climbed the stairs to the work level, Jack whispering something to Ianto as they reached the others.

'Ianto, pet,' Gwen soothed, holding out a hand to him. 'You look...'

'You look all shagged out, mate,' Owen said loudly, nudging Gwen out of the way. 'And you stink. Get into a shower then find a bed. I'll set up a saline drip to replace lost fluids.' He eyed Jack. 'You need one too?'

Jack shook his head, giving Ianto a little shove towards his office. 'So,' he asked, shifting everyone's attention from Ianto's slow progress to himself. 'How did we go here?'

'The alien is in the cells,' Gwen told him, putting her hand on the sleeve of his undershirt then pulling it back with a look of disgust when her fingers touched something sticky. She surreptitiously wiped her hand on her jeans as she told him, 'We managed to communicate briefly with some sign language...'

'Discovered that the one finger salute is the universal gesture for fuck off,' Owen added, smirking at Jack.

Gwen narrowed her eyes. 'But we've been concentrating on trying to find a more effective method.'

'We've yet to identify the species,' Toshiko murmured, quickly looking away when Jack's eyes turned to her. 'But there is a rift event predicted for tomorrow at noon not too far from where the ship crashed. If we can get it up and running, we can send our troublesome guest home and forget it was ever here.'

'It's been disarmed,' Owen told him, tossing Jack an empty canister. Jack fumbled it, his attention slow to shift from Toshiko. 'Odd sort of weapon - sex spray.'

'It doesn't work the same way on every species,' Jack said, examining the canister carefully. 'I recognised the symbols on the side that indicated the strength, but not the language, and of course, mauve is the universal colour of danger.'

'I thought it was red?' Gwen said, her brow creased.

'No,' Jack grinned. 'Too gaudy.' He turned the canister over. 'Biological weapons like this affect different physiology in different ways. It adapts itself into the most effective, crippling weapon. It could take out the immune system, the respiratory or circulatory system... On humans, it obviously goes right for our biological imperative – something inherent in all of us. It enhances the effects of arousal to lethal levels and does the damage that way.' He shrugged and threw the canister back to Owen. 'It could be fun if used in small doses - and with consent.'

His eyes strayed to Toshiko who, feeling his gaze on her, hunched over her keyboard to hide the flush of heat in her cheeks. 'Go home, everyone,' he said quietly. Gwen opened her mouth, but he looked at her with a grim set to his mouth and she snapped it shut again. Jack glanced at Owen. 'I'll take care of Ianto. Just go home.'

Owen nodded. 'Come on, Cooper,' he said, snatching his jacket off the back of his chair. 'I'll buy you a drink before you head home to the Welsh stallion.'

'Oi!' Gwen smacked his arm before collecting her own coat and bag. She cast a concerned look at Toshiko then a beseeching glance at an unmoved Jack before reluctantly allowing Owen to usher her out the door.

Jack waited until it had rolled closed behind them before approaching Toshiko. 'Tosh,' he said gently. 'How are you?'

Toshiko flipped her hair back over her shoulders and looked up at Jack's kindly face. 'I'm alright,' she told him, face flaming. 'Just embarrassed... I had to... They...'

'I don't need to know as long as you're alright,' he said, holding up a hand. 'How are you feeling now?'

'Turned on. Pissed off. Wishing I had a significant other I could go home and shag,' she said bitterly then instantly regretted her tone. 'Sorry, Jack. I know this has been much worse for you and Ianto.'

Jack smiled and gave her a shrug. 'Lucky I took Ianto in with me and not Gwen,' he said with a wink. 'I'm not sure Rhys would have been very understanding.'

'Or Ianto.'

He faltered then smiled ruefully. 'Is it that obvious we're...?' He waved his hand and Tosh raised an eyebrow.

'In a relationship?,' she suggested with a smile. 'No, it's not really. Ianto's as professional as always and you're only a little more lecherous than usual with him...'

'Hey!'

She giggled, the sound seeming to startle her for a moment before she relaxed into it with obvious relief. 'It's just... you're gentler with him now. The way you look at him since you came back from your... sabbatical, it's softer than before when you just wanted in his pants.'

'I still want in his pants,' Jack said, looking a little uncomfortable. 'Well, not right now as I think we're both hoping we'll never get an erection again at the moment, but...'

'When you only wanted in his pants,' Tosh said with a pointed look. Her lips quirked when she saw colour creep across Jack's cheeks then she stood, gathering her belongings as a wave of longing that was nothing to do with sex washed over her. 'I'm going to go. Say good night to Ianto for me?'

He nodded, kissing her forehead and giving her shoulder a light squeeze before letting her go. She headed for the exit, anxious to get away from Jack and the light that brightened his shadowed eyes when he spoke of Ianto. She wanted to go home to a bottle of wine and a warm bath and some mindless television so she didn't have to think about the lack of illumination in her own life.

Jack showered in the lower levels and walked back to his room with just a towel wrapped around him. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of the finger-shaped bruises on his hips, but covered them up, knowing Ianto would be less pleased at the lingering evidence of their day. He locked down the Hub for the night, quickly checked Toshiko's blood results and made a note to ask Owen to try and synthesise a reversal for the spray before he climbed down into his room.

Ianto was lying prone on the bed, limbs askew, and snoring softly. Jack winced as he looked at Ianto's semi-hard cock, his arsehole clenching shut in defense even as his own dick made a valiant attempt to revive. He sighed and tossed the towel to the ground, willing to bear Ianto's wrath in the morning in order to feel the other man's arms around him that much sooner.

He slipped into bed, Ianto shifting instinctively to make room, then curled up against Ianto's side, head on his chest. Ianto's arms surrounded him as he turned slightly into Jack's embrace, and he made a soft noise of contentment.

'How are you, Ianto?' he whispered, trailing his lips along the other man's clavicle and breathing in his clean, fresh scent.

'Sore,' Ianto mumbled, eyes still shut. 'But a bit more in control. You?'

'Same,' Jack said, stroking a hand down the hills and valleys of Ianto's spine. 'I'm sorry. I should have checked the deck more carefully...'

'Don't,' Ianto ordered, the demand losing effect as it was swallowed by a yawn. 'Just another day at Torchwood. I am glad it was you and not Owen, though.'

Jack laughed softly then sighed when he felt Ianto's lips press against his temple. His eyelids were suddenly very heavy and he let them close as he slowly joined Ianto in slumber.

fin.


End file.
